We identified a rare progenitor cell in BM of humans, mice and rats, which we have termed Multipotent Adult Progenitor Cell or MAPC. MAPC proliferate without senescence and single MAPC differentiate into most mesodermal cell types, neuroectoderm-like and hepatocyte-like cells. MAPC do not form tumors when infused in immunodeficient mice, but differentiate in response to local cues into hematopoietic cells and epithelium of lung, intestine and liver. When injected in the blastocyst, single MAPC contribute to all tissues of the chimeric animal. MAPC may also be capable of differentiation to pancreatic endocrine cells. We can routinely isolate MAPC from >60% of normal human BMs, as well from BMs from C57B16 and 129 mice, maintaining MAPC pluripotent requires that cells are maintained at tightly controlled densities. It is our experience that new investigators learning MAPC culture techniques commonly require several weeks of hands-on experience to gauge the density at which cells should be maintained and the time of cell passaging. As the development of MAPC-based therapies, such as derivation of beta cells, will require that a large number of investigators have access to MAPC and gain knowledge of MAPC culture techniques, we propose to establish a training program for NIH-funded investigators with as goal to disseminate human as well as rodent MAPC, and human and rodent MAPC culture technology. To achieve this goal, we propose to accommodate training of investigators in MAPC culture techniques for a 4-6 week period at the University of Minnesota. Investigators will be trained in the selection of MAPC from fresh human, mouse and / or rat bone marrow, maintenance of established MAPC cell lines, and differentiation of MAPC towards mesodermal, endodermal and neuroectodermal cell types. Funding is requested for support of a technician as well as supplies to establish, maintain and differentiate MAPC, to train 2 investigators for 4-6 weeks at a time.